Lost And Betrothed
by LadyAvaRushi
Summary: In hope to search for Aquarius' key somewhere in the continent, Lucy left for a journey and spent almost two years searching. But on her way, she found herself devoured by the anima and brought her to Edolas. She didn't know that her searching for a certain key will lead her to a marriage with Mystogan.
1. Mystogan

**• Mystogan •**

Like a shot of electricity, the blonde bolt up straight, panting heavily like she came from a run. Between fits of heavy sobs, she forcely wipe the tears with her comforter and look at the nightstand beside her bed. The clock shows it's still twelve a.m in the midnight.

 _Damn! How many more nights does it take for me to wake up crying in the middle of the night?_

For some damsel like her in her early age, she should be enjoying life, experiencing different things, living her dreams, hanging out with her friends if she still have some— but no, life taught her to grow up.

To say that she changed so much would be an understatement when she compare who she used to be to who she is right this very moment. No one will ever thought that the joyous Lucy who never showed any sadness, titled as the ' light of the fairies ' is now living on her own shadows, became a stone that don't show any emotion at all.

Groaning, she stand on her feet to fix the bed and wrap her belt that contain her keys and whip around her hip a moment after before leaving the room only in her pajamas.

 _I need to think._

The streets of the town were dim and a few lampost flickering, every soul are sound asleep in their own respective homes like there's no harm lurking in the shadows explaining why there's no one wandering the lone streets anymore with the exception of the blonde. She cursed under her breath as she wrap her arms around herself, mentally scolding herself of how she forgot to bring a coat to cover herself from the night breeze.

This often happen, Lucy will wake up in the middle of the night crying after having a dream of a certain mermaid. It pains her a lot that she can't even rest from remembering her in her own dreams. Ever since the day she sacrificed her, there's not a night she wouldn't witness a nightmare. Every nightmare gets worse every night that she can't even put herself in a sleep again after having it. It's like a cycle for the past two years.

Even though it pains her to admit it to herself, she's weak and she don't need someone to tell it to her considering she repeat it endlessly like a mantra. After all the encouraging words her spirits gave her, she refuse to quit telling herself weak and can't even protect herself from any harm. Sometimes, Leo will open his own gate at night and find her in her usual worst state, crying her eyes out with always the same reason. He'll comfort her, stay for the night rubbing her back while telling her he understand. She'll stop crying at the end of the night but the moment he return back to the Celestial Realm, she'll start all over again. At times like this, she needs comfort, someone who will never get tired understanding her, someone who will never leave her side— someone her supposed friends should be doing but without telling, they just left and with the thought of how unfair they are, he could only clench his fist and beat them senselessly in his mind. Yes, he's been by her side all this time, understanding her, comforting her and never left her but he know she needs more than him.

At times when she's feeling low, the Lion and her spirits were the only ones by her side.

It was hard for her to witness her old guildmates, friends, family, left and part ways. When the guild disbanded, she was left alone with no one to turn to. She can't even remember who was the first one to leave, forgetting it was Natsu. All she just knew is that Team Natsu no longer exist. Natsu left with Happy to train, leaving without a proper farewell. Gray and Erza just disappeared one day.

Luckily, there are few who left after consulting her. Wendy and Carla didn't wanted to leave the blonde behind in the first place, they insisted on staying with her but Lucy reasoned that the dragon slayer's journey shouldn't end here. She need to experience life and shouldn't be stuck with someone like her who didn't knew which path should take. _The girl is still young_. Sherria offered their guild to Wendy, which was a good start. She took the offer shortly after realising that the blonde can't come with her. Lucy frankly told her that she don't want to leave  Fairytail behind and no matter what the cost is, she'll wait until Fairytail reform.

Realising only she can help myself, the blonde stopped waiting and left Magnolia in hope to bring an old friend back. An information reached her that Aquarius' key was made and can find somewhere in the continent, leaving her a big hope. Two years had passed, yet here she is, unfortunately still haven't found it. Lucy admit she has grown tired, but she don't see any reason to give up. She'll look for Aquarius' key even though it takes a decade.

 _Two years_

She survived in two years without someone's help, and turning to anyone. And on those times, she didn't had any communication with her old friends, not even Wendy or Levy. She became stronger as she travel throughout the continent, took jobs as an Independent Mage to earn jewels and live her life.

It's hard for Lucy to not to feel abandoned, feeling left behind by the ones she love— wondering if they even thought of what she'll feel the moment they accepted Makarov's decision. At times, she would ask herself why the news of her departure doesn't seem to concern them and come to look for her, and thought that perhaps they don't care anymore. After all, they have their own lives to take care of, and what would someone like her be a help for them?

Suddenly, the night sky turn darker and the clouds cover the moon. A thick fog enveloped the whole place and seemingly suffocates her. Lucy tried to reach for her keys but the darkness starts devouring her. But before completely loosing her consciousness, she saw a flash of light from the sky strike towards her.

 **-0-**

The blonde's eyes start to flutter and immediately raise her hand to cover the sun's rays taking access from the window. Lucy massage her temple and felt a major dizziness and soreness all over her body before scanning her surrounding and realised she's not in her room or not in the room in the Inn she's staying.

She heard the soft creek of the door as someone slid itself inside. Lucy look around and tried to look for her keys but unfortunately, it's nowhere to be seen.

" I see, you're awake "

The blonde look up and met a pair of brown eyes. For a moment, her heart stopped beating at the sight of the man in front of her, never expected she'll see him _of all people._

" Jellal? "

She heard him chuckle with a shake of his head.

" No, well yes, but not the Jellal you know "

The blonde stare at the man as if he grew two more heads, wondering what he meant. Did he gone mad? For a few moments, she stare at him putting the pieces together before having her eyes widen. _He's back? But when and how?_

" Mystogan? " He step forward and sit at the chair beside the bed before focusing his eyes on the blonde.

All she can wonder is why Mystogan is in Edolas. And if ever he returned in Earthland, he would be at the guild by this time or somewhere in Fiore, but why with her? As far as she can remember, she's currently in the Kingdom of Stella, a kingdom miles away from Fiore.

She stare back, trying to read his blank expression. She never knew Mystogan that well, and figuring if this man's words are true and he is indeed Mystogan is a hard puzzle for her. To be honest, she never knew both Jellal and Mystogan that well, considering she rarely interact with the former wizard saint and never had a coversation more than one with the former fairy. They are an exact image of one another, has the same voice and everything. How possibly could she figure out if this man is not the Jellal she knew considering they even shared the same cool? Same emotionless orbs and stoic expression?

He sigh, seemingly giving up his attempt of reading the blonde but the next words that left his mouth didn't failed on crashing her world into pieces.

" You're in Edolas, Lucy "


	2. Soup

**• Soup •**

The blonde sat still in the middle of the bed, eyes already swollen from spending almost a day crying her eyes out. She wrap the comforter tighter around her body despite the hot temperature in the room. Closing her eyes in hope of keeping the tears from streaming, she wish to scream at the top of her lungs in desperation of waking up from this nightmare. But that's the case, this isn't a nightmare.

She can clearly remember the events last night, of how she woke up crying from a nightmare again and decided to take a walk but unfortunately, things went unexpected.

 _" The anima was reopened "_ _Lucy felt like her body went still, frozen, and all the remaining air inside her body was absorbed. Anima, an inter-dimensional gate that absorbs things such as magic from Earth land and deliver to Edolas. She thought Mystogan sealed it?_ _" Someone opened it and closed at the same time you were absorbed "_ _If she was absorbed, so do the town where she was staying or worse the whole Kingdom of Stella. Her heart beat faster than a thousand light-years, feeling her hand against the sheets of the bed shake and her whole body trembling. Someone opened it in order to store back magic to Edolas, someone like his father._ _" What about the town? Are they turned into a lacrima? Where are they? Are they safe? " Four questions at a time, didn't even paused at every question. She swore to protect that town as long as she stay, the Mayor witnessed it and so do the townspeople in return to help her search for Aquarius' Key in their town. She promised them. But how can she be so careless and let her guard down? Now they are might be in danger._ _" You were the only one Lucy "_ _Hearing those words, she narrow her eyes towards the man in, shocked. She parted her lips and tried to ask him but she can't seem to find her voice. She watch as Mystogan look away and noticed how his jaw clenched. There is something he's still not telling by how he look away and the way his eyes hardened._ _" The anima was weak at that time. It was sealed for a long time, resulting to weaken its power. It tried to absorb the whole town you were at but failed due to its small amount of power, but it still managed to absorb at least one wizard and Lucy, it is you "_ _Mystogan abruptly stood and walk over the window, his back facing Lucy. It took him a moment standing there, seem debating wether he should tell her or not. It will shocked her and might break her but she needs to know the truth. She heard him sighed and put his hands behind his back before saying the next words that almost made her heart stopped beating._ _" Like what I said, it opened and closed at same time you were absorbed. The anima sealed itself forcely because it surpass its limit of use of power when it absorbed you. It is sealed Lucy, and cannot open again, the possibility of you going back to Earthland is . . . small "_ _To say that this words blew her mind would be an understatement. She felt her body weaken causing her to fall back in the bed. Tears start streaming down through her cheeks like a river._ _The only thing or person that entered her mind was Aquarius. How can she look for her key if she's stuck in this world without a possiblity of going back to where she came from?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a soft knock echoed throughout the room and a small voice spoke.

" Miss Lucy, I brought you dinner "

She recognised the timid voice from the girl who had been delivering her food since breakfast, tried to persuade her to eat but in the end, the blonde will win. Lucy chuckle bitterly once her eyes found the moon shining above from the outside of the window, only the source of light of the dark room— she didn't even noticed the sun has already set.

" I don't want to eat "

Lucy could picture the girl slumping her shoulders with her famous sigh of defeat from the other side of the door. After a moment, retreating of heels clicking against the floor of the hall reach the blonde's ears. After what Mystogan said earlier in the morning, he decided to leave her and gave her time to think, assuming that's what she need at this very moment. But no, she needs comfort, she needs someone.

The blonde was about to curl herself when she heard a knock again, this time she know it's not the servant by how the knock is seem hard.

" Lucy, eat at least soup, will you? You haven't eaten since morning " she heard a man spoke from the other side of the door, despite the low voice, she can clearly recognise it.

" I don't want to eat, okay? Now leave me alone "

Silence erupted and thought for a moment he left but soon he knock again, louder than earlier, as if he's trying to break down the door.

" If you don't open this door this instant, I swear, I'll leave no choice but to barge in "

Convinced he's serious by his threat, Lucy immediately put the sheets aside and quickly wipe her tears before standing on her feet to open the door. Once accomplished, there standing Mystogan in a military uniform with his hands occupied with a tray of foods. The blonde sigh, accepting her defeat and step aside to let him enter. His heavy footsteps rang in her ears as he walk towards the bed and set down the tray of foods before turning on the lamp by the nightstand. Lucy dropped her gaze down at the floor and shut the door before following the King. Rolling her eyes, the blonde sit beside him and cross her arms in her chest.

" You're already thin and scrawny, and you don't want to eat? Seriously, you'll look like a stick "

Her eyes rose to him and raise her brow for a moment, wondering wether that is an insult or a compliment.

" Aren't you going to defend your frame? " Lucy nervously look away and rub the back of her neck.

" It's just that . . . uh nevermind "

It's just that you're the first one to say I'm not fat and overloaded like Natsu and Happy used to complain or have a curvaceous body like some pervert men drooled over.

And of coarse she's not going to admit that.

" Now eat " He commanded with those pair of cold blue eyes.

The blonde continue to raise her brow at Mystogan with her arms still crossed, " It's just because you're the King of this kingdom doesn't mean you have the right to order me every chance you get ". Lucy was suddenly caught off guard when his hand found its way towards her face causing her mouth to slid open and giving him full access to slid the spoon inside her mouth.

The Stellar Mage's cheeks fired as she swallow the soup with wide eyes, still stunned by his previous action.

" You're too noisy. Just eat, will you? "

Lucy nod and look away. Wondering for a moment why the air around her thickened.

" Why are you so flushed? "

She watch as Mystogan look at her with confusion, seem trying to figure out the reason and she could imagine mentally slapping herself.

" N-no! Really . . . am I? It's just . . . hot, I guess " The girl stammered and quickly drop her gaze on the floor once again before taking the spoon from Mystogan's hand.

The former Fairies stayed in an uncomfortable silence as Lucy continue eating the pumpkin soup and tuna sandwiches with Mystogan watching her to make sure she'll properly eat. When the blonde is finished, he called a servant to took out the tray of now empty plates. He stayed and the two remain silent for a short amount of time until he spoke.

" Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to bring you back "

Lucy look up and came in contact with his brown eyes. The blonde felt tears building at corner of her eyes again and caught a glimpse of his smile.

" For the time being, Edolas will be your home "

And finally, tears stream down and surprised him, even herself, when Lucy pull him in a hug.

" Thank you, Mystogan " It took time for Mystogan to register what's happening and soon snake his arms around her.

And for the time since Aquarius left, _she feel safe._


	3. Lamia Scale

" Your Highness, your time is about to come "

The said King closed his eyes and breathe deeply, flattening his palms at the table in front of him. A thick air surrounds, suffocating him but he stand still and wait for someone to break the silence that is enveloping the court room. Another voice rose.

" You're about to come of age, and I think we have given you enough time to find a lady of your choice " He look up and met Byros's gaze.

" You know the law. If you don't find a lady to marry until your birthday come aroun then we, the court, have nothing to do but to give you a suitable maiden to marry, " Sugarboy, a knight and court member, unexpectedly spoke, " It's not that we are taking this so fast Your Highness, but we all know that anytime soon you need to produce a heir to have someone to pass the throne "

The King remained silent throughout the meeting, thinking hard. Sure this time would come around, it is his responsibility after all, but he didn't expect it to be soon, to have the time ticking so fast.

He tried to find a suitable lady to marry, have the court invite every eligible maiden in Edolas, even from other Kingdoms but he just can't find the one. Those ladies truly are beautiful to deny with. Some are just easy to get, swooning over him as if they are selling themselves to him. Battling their eyelashes whenever they see him, flirt not only with him but also with his soldiers—totally not what Mystogan wants.

He wants someone who can stay by his side and help him raise the Kingdom, advise him if he need. Someone who can be his anchor and source of energy. Someone who will wait for him back home from his battles or tiring meetings. Someone who's not after his power and throne, waste his money for dresses and jewelry and for throwing countless gala. Someone who will not get tired of his seriousness. Someone who will appreciate his efforts. Someone who will . . . love him. _Yet someone who seem doesn't exist._

" King Mystogan, if you worry about marrying someone who's not rightful for the throne, a lady who will not fulfil her job as the queen and your wife, then do not fret— we will not just throw you someone like that "

" I suggest that we give the King another month of time after his birthday, to have himself an extra time to find a Queen himself, perhaps? A month wouldn't be a big deal " They all turn silent when the doors burst open, revealing a now grown up, Assistant Chief of Staff Coco. She bowed and apologized for her late appearance and sit across Sugarboy.

Hughes, on the other hand, silently agreed with her, in fact he's also worried just like Coco about having their King getting married. They all knew marriage is the last thing their King would ever want, yet here he is, being forced. Nevertheless, he became one of the King's loyal knights and somehow stayed by his side throughout their years— he knew that if he ever marry, it would be someone he love and love him back.

They may be not be related by blood, he may not be a royalty like Mystogan is, but their best friends, and what's best for him is what Hughes want. He don't want his best bud to tie himself in a loveless marriage and live for it for the rest of his life.

" Coco is . . . right, I think we should give the King more time. We can't give the King a lady and announce a wedding if he doesn't feel like marrying her. A man's intuition, I guess? " Earning an agreement with her older companion, Erza Knightwalker, Coco gave her a grateful smile. To be honest, Erza understand what Hughes is feeling right now.

" But what about the girl from Earthland? " Silence erupted by the sudden change of subject. Byro stare at the King who's surprised in the process and wait for his response.

" You mean the girl that defeated you using a whip nine years ago? " Erza snickered at Sugarboy's remark along with a giggle coming from Coco.

 _Brings back memories, indeed._

" Yes, Indeed " Byro said with a glare.

" You mean Lucy-san. Nevertheless, I see a point " Coco said.

With the reversion from the topic of his Marriage to Lucy, Mystogan blinked and feel uneasy. They can't involve the young girl, can they?

" The girl from the Fairytail of Earthland that fought us years ago? " Erza lean back on her seat and tao her chin, " Your Highness, since you became a part of their guild in your stay at Earthland, mind if you spare us some details about what you know about her? "

Mystogan was taken back and surprised, " Are you proposing her to be my future wife? You can't be serious about it, can you? She's not from this world after all "

Mystogan thought for a moment he considered marrying her, but can she?

" Not without her permission " They all turn at the end of the table and remembered that they have a company of a certain exceed.

" Your Highness, it is your role and responsibility that we are talking about. Marriage is a must and must be done for a King. If that girl, Lucy, is the best choice we have, then talk to her, pursue her. And from what I had heard she's a wizard, a mage from a powerful guild in her world. It is an advantage for Edolas. A true mage with true magic ruling as the queen and wife of a powerful King of Edolas is an advantage to avoid a conflict of wars with other Kingdoms. It also can be a start for new trading and friendships with other Empires "

Now that is has been said, the exceed do have a point. It's been years since Edolas start receiving threats of wars, believing the Kingdom is getting weaker and weaker by the time as magic disappeared in Edolas and the only reason that stops them is the fact that Edolas is in an alliance with Extalia.

" Now King Mystogan, would you mind if you spare some things about Miss Lucy? " Mystogan stiffen, because after all this years, he's still not used being addressed as ' King '. He dropped his name Jellal and permanently changed it to Mystogan. It is the fact that he grew up and became the man he is right now in the name of Mystogan, became a Fairytail mage and was titled as the new ruler of Edolas as Mystogan. He don't want to be a somewhat the other half of Jellal Fernandes, be his counterpart in his own world, he want to be known as being . . . _him_.

Before anyone can have the chance to continue the meeting, he stand up and walk out of the room without giving another glance.

He hardly believed it, it's happening too fast. He's supposed to live his life to the fullest like a normal man, or continue being a mage at Earthland like he always wanted— but he isn't. He's a committed man, a big responsibility in his hands, a Kingdom to raise and people to take care of. He had this responsibility since the day he became the King. And now, he's obligated to marry.

He don't know what's the right feeling to feel. Marriage cannot be pushed away, he need to do it for Edolas' sake and not for himself. By next month he will not be just a King of Edolas but also a husband.

He can't stand a loveless relationship, he know he don't deserve that. He served Edolas with all his heart, spent his childhood to find a way to stop his Father's greed and reverse the anima, and maybe even just for now, as a reward he can marry someone he love and love him back. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that, he served Edolas with willingness and a true King shouldn't be asking for payment. If there is someone meant for him, then he'll wait.

As he walk down the dark hall of the palace, his start thinking about Lucy. She belong to one of the most wealthiest, prominent, and influenced families in Fiore. She grew up with people around her raised her to be the lady they expect her to be, always told what to do and not, just like the way he used to when he was younger until he left. She's independent and a strong woman, ran away from her home to be the girl she want to be and fulfil her dreams without someone controlling her. After all, she's a powerful mage and a member of the strongest team of Fairytail, the strongest guild in Fiore. _She'll make a good queen_.

He shook his head and force himself to remove the though of Lucy as his future wife. He continued walking until he reached her room and found the door ajar. He ran inside and found the room empty.

" Geez, where the hell did you go? " He whisper. She don't know the ways in the palace and even if she does because she used to be in here years ago, she wouldn't even remember.

As he try to keep himself from panicking, a worried lady burst in the doors, catching her breath like she's been running, two girls in tow. The lady in her late forties bowed along with her companions when they caught sight of the King. Madame Molly, the head of the servants.

" Where's the girl? " He hurriedly asked.

Molly continue catching her breath and look at the King, " My apology, Sire, but the girl has been missing since noon. We've been searching for the past few hours but we can't find her anywhere in the castle "

Mystogan look up at the clock by the nightstand before returning his gaze at the elder woman, " She's been missing since noon and you didn't tell me? The sun's already setting "

Before Molly can respond, he storm out of the room and start running in the halls. _Damn, where did she go?_

" Your Highness, why are you running in such a hurry? "

He turn around and saw the Magic Army Division Captains.

Mystogan stopped in his tracks and catch his breath, " Find . . . Lucy, she's missing "

Just as the Captains' face turn pale, they heard loud footsteps approaching them and Coco come in sight with such a worried expression. As soon as Coco reached them, her knees weaken, causing her to fall just in time for Hughes to catch her. If she wasn't worried and afraid, she would have blush due to the contact.

" Your Majesty . . . Princess Lucy-sama is . . . kidnapped by . . . _Lamia Scale_ "

It's Mystogan's turn to pale, he felt his fists clenched against his own and his knuckles turn white. He didn't think twice and ran off.

Erza grit her teeth and breathe heavily, " That Dark Guild never fails to get under our skins "

She ran off and start gathering her weapons, the other Captains did the same before gathering half of their armies. Sugarboy smirk as soon as he mounted his Legion, " C'mon, we don't want the Future Queen waiting at the hands of that Filthy Guild "

" Amazing! We will battle Lamia Scale sooner than expected " Hughes agreed. He felt a tug in his coat and look down, only to find Coco worriedly gazing up at him.

He sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, " No, no, no, no, Coco. You can't come with us "

The lady groaned take a grip on her hair, " For Merlin's sake Hughes! I'm not a little girl anymore, I want to he— "

Hughes impatiently pat his Legion and fly away, leaving a frustrated Coco throwing dragged behind his back.

" Leave the fight to them, Coco, it isn't safe for you to come " She turn around and find Byro. He stomped his stave against the ground, beckoning her to follow him but this time, she refused. She summon her Legion and mounted it before flying away, ignoring Byro's protests she cursed under her breath.

" I'm not a damsel in distress anymore. I'll prove you Hughes "

Just as she caught sight of the Legion Army landing on the ground, she was left stunned at the large building below.

 _Lamia Scale_

She clenched her fists and stare at the building with such fury and hatred. It was no doubt by the beauty of it's exterior design, the jewels used to build it came from stealing and robbing, ransoms from wealthy families for kidnapping their loved ones.

She land swiftly and ignore the surprised reactions of the Captains, mostly from Hughes. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, realising the answer of why the army didn't make a move to attack the dark guild and retrieve Lucy.

There, Lucy stand with a strong firm hold on her whip, surrounded with six unconscious men and four standing more. She watch with worry as Lucy barely dodge the man that aim to stab her with a knife. She noticed the way she move and realised that her left leg is bleeding.

"Even in her messy state, she's still gorgeous " Snapping back to reality, Mystogan unmounted his Legion and came at Lucy's aid. The army reacted and surround the guild.

Coco was about to unmount her Legion when she heard an earpiercing scream. She watch in terror as someone blasted a black ray of light against Lucy's back.

" It can't be . . . " She whisper.

" Magic wasn't suppose to exist in Edolas anymore " Hughes said.

 **Author's Note :**

There you go. I hope you don't find the chapter boring. Just so you know, English is just only my second language and I apologise if there are any mistakes and grammar errors. I'd like to know your opinions so please leave a comment.


	4. Message

**• Message •**

Everybody froze. No one dared to make a move for a moment, it's like they're frozen in time. Magic was supposed to be wiped out in Edolas and restored back to Earthland yet here it is, right before their own eyes someone is using it.

Mystogan snapped back to reality when more men and women appeared. He run towards the man who's currently attacking the blonde which awaken everybody and start unmounting their legions and prepare for a fight. Mystogan use his unsheathed sword and hit the man at the back of his neck. Lucy's screams faded, lost consiousness and fall on the ground. Men surround the blonde before Mystogan can even reach her.

Their intention of kidnapping Lucy is still unclear to him but it seems they're eager to take her more than what Mystogan expected. The man in front of him took out a wand and point it in him, he barely dodged the fireball that was sent to him, leaving him a slash in his arm. The ground start shaking rapidly, causing a few of his men including him fall on the ground. He watch as the members of Lamia Scale took out a small chip and the next thing that happened left Mystogan and his army eyes widen open.

 _They disappeared_

 _And they used . . . magic_

 _They disappeared along with their headquarters._

Erza clenched her fist and throw her weapons at the ground, cursing out loud. They used the same tactic Fairytail always did every time she tracked their location and apparated in thin air when she used to be a Fairy Hunter. But how? How can they use magic when it was supposed to be gone in Edolas?

Mystogan regain his composure and run towards the unconscious blonde. He put her head in his lap and start tapping her cheeks.

" Lucy . . . Hey Lucy, wake up " He check her pulse and fortunately there is. He wrap his arms around her and carry her in bridal style. He turn towards his army, " Track Lamia Scale as soon as possible "

He mount his Legion and fly away

 **-0-**

It's been three days since she was rescued. Three days locked in a room with no one else to talk to, it's just either the servants who brings her food from time to time or the head of the servants, Madame Molly, who's treating her wounds. For her, this is a torture.

Lucy let out a sigh and close her eyes. She let the memories of the event that happened three days ago flash back in her mind. She was just reading a book inside this room trying to feed her boredom until a group of men surrounded her. She tried to defend herself, used her learnings of her years training in combat, martial arts and in physical strength but it wasn't enough. They were too many, a number of men she's not capable to defeat. She tried to call for help but no one can hear her, it seems the room is casted with some spell. She tried to run away but she can't open the door and windows. She's vulnerable, she don't even have any weapon to use to fight them and the last thing that surprise her is that she can't use what they can— magic. They had a hard time fighting her but in the end, they captured her.

It was hard to believe that Mystogan came to retreat her, half of the armies of the Captains behind him. She's not important and after all, she's just Mystogan's . . . _ex-guildmate_. Hours after she was rescued, she woke up and found Coco guarding her, she explained their intention of kidnapping her is to buy time. It's like it was all planned out pretty well, seems like they already knew Mystogan will come after them to retreat her. In a short period of time, they managed to enter the Royal Palace and stole the Anima Portal.

Lucy already know why. They stole it to restore magic in Edolas from Earthland, or worst only for themselves. They all know what would happen if the Anima Portal falls in wrong hands. But what shocked her the most is that the persons who are behind all of this is Lamia Scale. She can't believe Lamia Scale is a dark guild in this world, also an organization who are behind most of the crimes happening in Edolas. They abduct women and children and sell them as slaves. They were once a Legal guild but when Faust start disbanding guilds, Lamia Scale is one of them. From what Coco told her, after all magic in Edolas was restored back to Earthland, the former members of Lamia Scale start rebelling and reformed their guild, recruited those who are against of Mystogan banning magic in Edolas.

" You're awake "

She gaze towards the door and came in contact with a pair of brown orbs.

" What do you feel? " Lucy put her palm against the sheet of the bed to support herself to stand up but in the process she hissed in pain, enough to answer Mystogan. He rush towards the whimpering blonde's side and help her sit and lean her head against the headboard.

" Where are my keys? " Mystogan look at her and meet her gaze again.

" My Celestial Keys and my whip. Where are they? I already asked the servants if they saw my possessions but they didn't. Do you know where are they? " Lucy asked him.

" When you arrived that night here, you don't have anything with you, not even your keys and whip " Her eyes widen and tried to speak but no words came out of her lips. She look away, still frozen.

" No, it can't be. I'm sure I took my keys and whip with me when I left the Inn. Don't tell me it was left behind. It's not, right? " He watch the blonde panic. As much as he want to tell her that her keys are here, he can't knowing it's not true.

He take both of Lucy's hands and envelope them with his larger ones, " Let's just hope that your keys are in good hands "

Lucy shook her hands and felt tears building up at the corner of her eyes, " But what if not? What if someone found them? I can't afford to loose them "

He stare back at her, looking deeply into those brown orbs she own. She still look like the same the last time he saw her. Though it's been almost a decade, he can still remember the first time they met. She look like she only aged a year or two. He snap back to reality and sooth her knuckled with his finger, surprising her. Sighing, he gave her a smile.

" I may not be a wizard anymore or a Celestial Mage but as far as I know, contracts between a spirit and a Celestial mage can only be broken when the mage is arrested, releases the spirit or dies. Nevertheless, you're not going to loose your spirits, you're just going to be away from them temporarily. And even if your keys are in your possession, you can't summon them knowing we both know you can't use magic here " Slowly, Mystogan pull Lucy towards him and lean her head in his chest, sooth her hair with his hand. He heard her sob and felt his shirt start to become wet. He'll deal with his shirt later, first, he need to comfort the lady in his arms.

" Let's just hope they're in good hands " He repeated.

He felt his lips curved upward, felt Lucy starting to relax in his arms. He never felt relieved like this way. Maybe it's because he forgot comforting someone after leaving Wendy in the care of Cait Shelter and this is the first time in sixteen years he comforted someone, someone he does not completely know.

" I . . . I hope so, " He heard Lucy started, " I just can't afford losing someone again. It's enough I already lose more people than I expected . . . I don't know what to do anymore if I lose one more person again "

Surprised, those words left him dumbstruck. He know behind those words hides something deep, something that make her vulnerable. He don't know what happened on his years absence in Earthland but he know this is not the Lucy he met years before. They may had not talked more than ten minutes the first and last time they talked, but he remember seeing those eyes, he remember seeing light and colors in those orbs but now . . . he can't even see life, all he can see are despair, vain and loneliness.

As much as he want to ask her, he can't. He respect her privacy and he know that there is something she hide behind the walls she built that she herself don't want to break in.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while until he pull her away and found she's already asleep. His face become serious and carefully lay her back in her bed. He wrap the comforter around her body and stare at her for a moment.

" I won't let them take you, " He whisper, " Not even him. I won't let _him_ or anyone lay a finger on you " And with that, he start to walk away. He have things to deal with, and top of it all is to keep Lucy safe.

 **-0-**

" Aren't you going to tell her? She deserves to know "

Mystogan, whose back is facing them, keep his eyes focused on the window, seriously watching the blonde sitted perfectly still by the fountain in the garden from above.

" Not now "

Hughes sigh and comb his hair with his fingers.

He don't understand, how did _he_ know she's here? Her whereabouts are supposed to be hidden, no one is supposed to know she's here aside the people inisde the Royal Palace. But how could the news of a girl from Earthland transported in Edolas got in their neighboring Kingdom?

Mystogan clenched his fists, still not taking the reports properly. He even thought his own ears are deceiving him when Hughes reported

that the person who is behind Lucy's abduction is none other than the King and Ruler of Freya, a neighboring Kingdom— King Lyon, his rival and mortal enemy who discovered that Lucy is from Earthland and bears magic within her body and paid Lamia scale to abduct her. From what Sugarboy reported, King Lyon don't have the Anima Portal and it turns out that Lucy's abduction is an opportunity for Lamia Scale to enter the Royal Palace and to steal the Anima Portal. But it doesn't explain why Lamia Scale can use magic.

" She needs to know as soon as possible. We don't know what King Lyon's plans are and if he do have plans, it's not what we can expect, we all know he play dirty, " Sugarboy paused for a moment to take a sip of his cup of tea and continue, " It looks like he's interested in Miss Lucy "

Mystogan's knuckles turned white which Hughes noticed and caused him to smirk, " You don't want to loose a bride, right? " He muttered, only thing other Captains heard.

" In case Miss Lucy is aware of the possibilities that she may be be abducted again, she can prepare and fight for herself " Sugarboy stated. Erza snickered while drinking her tea, she gently out it down and look sternly at Sugarboy, " Prepared or not, she can't defend herself. How can she fight if she's weak? "

Hughes raised a brow, keep hearing Erza out, " If I remember properly, she wasn't able to block my attacks years ago even if she's capable of using magic "

" And if I remember correctly, that was nine years ago. A lot had happened and I'm sure she has trained and enhanced her abilities " Hughes defended.

Mystogan sigh and throw one last look at Lucy before facing the Captains, " She will not fight "

Erza send Hughes a victorious smirk and cross her arms in her chest, " Even the King agreed "

Hughes want about to say something when Mystogan beat him into it, " What I mean is she will not be fighting. She will be under our supervision and a Knight or two should always accompany her. We should always keep her safe and the Royal Palace should be double secured from now on. No one from the outside should know about her whereabouts "

Byro, who's sitted quietly and patiently listening throughout the meeting, have his eyes widen. Sugarboy smirk and muttered something. Hughes snickered and Erza scoffed.

" Any suggestion who should accompany Lucy? " Mystogan raise a brow and wait for someone to answer.

" Coco! " Sugarboy almost spit out his tea from Hughes' sudden outburst.

" Coco? " The King questioned.

" Coco! There! " All eyes immediately turn towards the girl Hughes is pointing, who's not been noticed for a couple of minutes panting and trying hard to catch her breath.

" Your Majesty . . . . King Lyon . . . . has . . sent you a . . . message " She suddenly run towards the King and give him the parchment in her hands.

He immediately open the rolled parchment and almost growled at the message written. He throw the letter in the table and look away. Hughes caught it just in time and read what's written.

" Woah " He whispered.

Erza, pissed and impatient, grab the parchment and start reading the message.

 _Mystogan, King of Edolas_

 _What a lady in your possession, I should be lying if I say she's not one of a kind. I'll make her mine, just sit back and wait._

 _-Lyon, King of Freya_

" I told ya', he's interested in her " Hughes said.

" The parchment just arrived, Your Majesty. It was just suddenly thrown with a dagger at a Palace Guard. He barely dodged it and luckily, he just received a wound " Coco explained as she took out a dagger from her pocket and show it in front of Mystogan.

Mystogan take it and surprising throw it at the wall, almost hitting Erza.

" Erza, you'll be accompanying Lucy from now on "

 **• End Of Chapter 4 •**

 **Author's Note :**

I don't know what's the right reaction because of the comments from the previous chapter. Glad and shocked, maybe? A couple of readers was shocked because English is just my second language. But it's true, English is just my second language. Actually, I love both of my native language and English that's why I'm trying my best to improve them. I've been studying English better and of coarse with the help of my Father who's fluent in English and my favorite English Teachers.

So anyway, how's Chapter 4? Comment will do, they make my day so joyous because even though you make it short or bad, you put effort on thinking what to say and on typing. I appreciate it.

If you're interested, check out my other story. It's about Rogue and Lucy.

Here's the link : https/m./s/12460026/1/Taming-Shadows


	5. A day with Knightwalker

**• A day with Knightwalker •**

Looking from the window, staring down at the garden from above and spare numerous glances towards the scarlet haired captain sitted by the door— she feels like being held prisoned inside of her own room. Yes, her room, and they made it pretty clear that this room she's staying is hers until she comes back to her world. With a sigh, she throw the captain another glance again for nth time and return her eyes back in the garden with a frown.

" How many more times do you need to look at me? " Asked the irritated woman who cross her arms at her chest as she narrow her eyes towards the blonde.

Lucy roll her eyes and put her chin above her hand, " You made it pretty clear that I am not allowed to leave the Palace grounds. Also, I already finished reading the ten books Coco gave me four days ago. Let's add that I'm pretty sick looking at the garden. So tell me Captain, what else can I do with the exception of looking at you? "

The Captain close her eyes and lean her back at the chair, " Well, you can always look in the mirror and hold a staring competition with yourself until someone drop "

If only the King didn't gave her orders to accompany the blonde at all times, guard her and never loose sight of her, she would be the one who's leading her own army to search for Lamia Scale instead of Hughes. Now she have to spend most of her time being this girl's ' personal bodyguard '.

It has been a week since the abduction and four days since Erza was assigned to guard her under the King's order; however, it still doesn't make sense to her why would she need to be secured under the supervision of the Captain. Sure she know the Edolas Lamia Scale can use what she can't but it doesn't mean she don't stand a chance. She enhanced her skills and trained herself with the help of her spirits and survived her two years travelling as an independent mage in the scorch— if they think she's as week as the Lucy they encountered nine years ago, they're wrong. And after all, Coco made it clear why Lamia Scale abducted her and it is to buy time. Now that the Anima Portal is in their possession, what could be the reason they'll take her again?

Now that she thought of it, she's just out in the scorch in hope to gain Aquarius' key again but it became more complicated when she was transported back here. She's been thinking lately of what could have happened if she was stronger at the time she battled Jackal. She wouldn't have sacrificed Aquarius and wouldn't have spent two years searching for her key and maybe she would have joined a guild like any other of her ex-guildmates— the best choice is Sabertooth. And maybe, just maybe, she's not stucked in Edolas and have a grumpy scarlet woman babysitting her. She wouldn't have missing the company of her spirits.

Shaking her thought away, she turn to the Captain and look at her with hope in her eyes. " Erza, where's the King? "

" On a meeting with all of the rulers of the Kingdoms in the continent " And when she said 'all', the King of Freya is counted. Just the thought of seeing King Mystogan and King Lyon together on the meeting, Erza can't help but picture the tension building between the two.

Eyes lighting with spark, she smile at the scarlet woman and ask, " Let's go out "

Surprised, Erza open her eyes and glare at the blonde, " Have I already told you that you are not allowed to leave the Palace? "

" Seven times, actually " The blonde nod with a smile, " And yes, I counted "

Standing up from her seat, she walk towards Erza and surprisingly take her hands with hers. She smile and crouch down in front of her, " Besides, the King wouldn't know if nobody will tell him "

Erza was about to say something when Lucy spoke and the words that left her mouth made her stand on her feet and the cause of Lucy's fall.

" I want to visit my old friends that I haven't seen in almost a decade and I mean Fairytail "

Startled by the Captain's sudden reaction, she close her eyes and wait for her outburst thinking she hit a nerve. A moment passed, still not receiving a single word, she open her eyes and found that Erza no longer in front of her but instead standing in front of her closet and rambling her clothes.

" Make sure you'll not be recognizable. If Lamia Scale managed to discover your whereabouts, it's not a doubt if someone know you from the Royal City " Throwing a spare of clothes in her bed, Lucy get on her feet and examine the chosen clothes. A black long sleeves, a gray skirt and a black scarf. Erza also put out a black combat boots. Instead questioning Erza's sudden actions, she just change on her clothes.

 **-0-**

Sneaking out of the Palace wasn't easy to do, especially when guards are almost in every corner and took a hard time to make not even a servant would witness their escape.

Even Erza herself dressed and hide her face behind her dark blue scarf to avoid being recognised outside the Palace. Lucy's hands never loose grip on the whip Erza gave her in case someone would appear and try to harm her. Now without the use of her magic, she needs to be more cautious.

For Lucy, even though she's now spending most of her time with the Captain, she's still not at ease. Back in Earthland, both she and Erza got along very well, spent countless nights having sleepovers and entered every bakery that came in sight to buy sweets and cakes; however, with Edo Erza is different, considering she attempted to kill her. They're the same yet different.

Knowing they can't use a legion, they decided to walk considering the Royal City resides Fairytail. On their way, Lucy can't help but wonder how life has been here in Edolas since Magic no longer exist here.

" I don't understand though, " Lucy started to catch Erza's attention, " Ever since Magic disappeared in Edolas, how do you all live your life? How did you survived? We all know that even the simplest appliances needs magic to work. I saw cars and vehicles work. Back in the Palace, the television and lights work in my room. So how? Do you still have supplies of magic stored in Edolas? "

The blonde wait for an answer but the scarlet haired just keep on walking like she never heard her. She was about to give up when she spoke, " Electricity "

She narrow her eyes towards Erza and wait for her to continue, " Electricity is mostly generated in places calledpower stations. Most power stations use heat to boil water into steamwhich turns asteam engine. The steam engine'sturbineturns a machine called a 'generator'. Generators have wires inside which spin inside a magnetic field.Electromagnetic inductioncauses electricity to flow through the wires ".

Erza look up and point her finger towards the cable wires that are connected to the posts, " Those are cable wires, conducting wires used to carry current is often wrapped in an insulator such as rubber and that is where electricity flows and connected to every houses, shops, establishments and even in the Palace from a Power Station. If in Earthland magic is needed to have an appliance work such as oven, we use Electricity. And of coarse, it's not free, like any other it comes with a price. You are required to pay every month for your Electricity Bill like any other good person paying for their rent "

Lucy silenced. From that large information given to her, it barely registered in her mind. It took her a few minutes to finally understand it.

" We're here " Lucy broke from her thoughts and look up only to found a large green insignia on a large building. A smile creep on her face as they continue to approach the guild.

Before they can even make it to the door, a loud screech reached their ears and a smoke blocked their sight. In fits of coughs and trying to breathe, the smoke slowly fade and found a vehicle in front of them.

" Erza, what a pleasant surprise " Turning towards the person who spoke, her eyes widen and it felt like she's frozen in time. It's been two years since she last saw him, or rather, this man's counterpart but it felt like it's just yesterday.

" Natsu . . . "

The man turn to her which made it easier for her to examine his features. Nine years had passed and he turned to be more handsome. The woman who caught his heart must be lucky whoever she is.

Natsu stare back at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped as if he can't believe what he is seeing before him. Tears stream down from his eyes and immediately wrap his arms around her, startling the blonde. He hold her body close to him as if his life depends on her. Tears stream down from his eyes like a river uncomfortably and sob heavily.

" You're . . . you're alive "

He pull away and hold both of her shoulders as a smile ghost in his lips, " How come you're alive? "

" She's not Lucy Ashley, Dragion " They both turn towards the scarlet haired woman. Natsu eye her with confusion and wait for her to explain. He look back to Lucy and back to Erza again, " What do you mean, Erza? "

" She's Lucy Hearfilia, from Earthland "

It took a moment for Natsu to let go of the blonde but the moment he did, he look away and cover his eyes with one of his hands as he cry. Lucy tried to touch him but the look on Erza's face is telling her not to.

" What happened? " Lucy whispered.

Erza cross her arms and look away before closing her eyes, " Lucy Ashley is dead "

Lucy stare at Erza, shocked. Her breathe hitched and was numb at the moment tears fall down from her eyes. The moment she realised it she quickly wipe it and and look towards the guild.

" Is it now April? Geez, why didn't someone informed me people here like April Fools? " The blonde chuckle lightly and return her gaze towards Erza, only to find her staring at the ground. Lucy stand there and wait for one of them to say 'April Fools' but no one did. " They were on a mission, both she and her husband. They were supposed to be heading back from an easy mission, but the train they were boarding . . . was attacked "

Her heart stopped literally and know that they are completely serious. Things like that are not supposed to use as a joke and knowing Erza, why would she participate in Natsu's fouls especially with something like that? Slowly, tears stream down from her eyes as her knees weakened and fall on the ground. Lucy Ashley was supposed to be the one she'll visit and even came to a lot of plans she want to do with her once they reunite but now, how could she do a single one of her plans now that Edo Lucy is gone? How could she tell her counterpart about her adventures in Earthland? How could they have a sleepover now that she's gone . . . forever? She didn't expected it to be like this. She thought that maybe her life here will be worth awhile knowing her counterpart will accompany her no matter what. One of her plans is to interrogate her counterpart how her life has been in Edolas and how her marriage with her 'so called' husband had been. Did she loved him and have him loved her? How long they had been together? Did their love blossomed and had a child? She want to ask her a lot of question but it seems she will never have an answer that will come from her unless they meet in afterlife.

She continue to sob in the ground and didn't noticed how Erza look at her worriedly. Erza walk towards the blonde and hesitated at first but gave in at the end and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Coughing, she speak, " Stand up, Heartfilia. You look like a mess "

Lucy look up and met the Captain's eyes and for a moment, she saw the worry in her eyes but not too long before her gaze hardened. The blonde stand up on her feet and immediately straighten her skirt and use her scarf to wipe her tears.

" I'm sorry, I just didn't took the news . . . too well " She received a nod from the salmon haired man and the Captain. She look towards the building and ask, " Who killed them? When? Who is her husband and . . . did they had a child? "

If her counterpart died with her husband, it only means she didn't married Natsu Dragion now that he is present in front of her and wonder who he had ended with.

" X788 May 3, five years ago; however, until know we don't know who could have possibly attacked them but the only lead he have is that they are a guild. Unfortunately, the truth is no adult survived the attacked and it seems like they did that on purpose and only let the kids survived " Erza said and nod at Natsu.

" And for your question if they had an offspring, yes and unfortunately we don't have him but Lucy's mother does " Lucy clenched her fists and wonder how the boy is doing at this very moment. The incident was five years ago and he was probably at a very young age at that time around he lost his parents. Does he have any recollection of memories of his parents? Is he doing well at the care of his grandmother?

Lucy nod as Natsu excused himself and leave her and Erza to tell his guildmates about their arrival. She wonder how Natsu took Lucy Ashley's, or whatever her surname was after she got married, death because it seems like their much pretty close. She sigh and look towards the Captain.

" Who is she married to? " Erza is seems spacing out and took a few seconds to realised she has been asked.

" It doesn't matter, Heartfilia, and I suggest that you should not ask any Fairy about her marriage " Erza said and not too long glare at the blonde when she found her looking at her confounded, " And if you ask why is because their marriage was not taken well by everyone. Not even their parents "

Erza gave her a final nod and proceed to enter the now open doors of the large building of Fairytail. She was left confuse outside the guild and wonder who could have Lucy Ashley married that it seems like even Erza is not pleased. Is it someone she's not supposed to associate with? Someone from a guild Edo Fairytail rival with or someone from another Kingdom Edolas everyone is not capable of accepting?

Sighing, she left the her curiosity behind and follow Erza inside. She was welcomed by silence the moment she entered the hall and took this opportunity to scan the whole place. She meet their gazes and see how shocked Edo Fairies are. She saw some people crying and covering their mouths and the rest are trying to hold back their tears as if thinking how a dead fairy seems to rose from the grave and now standing in front of them unscathed. At the bar, she saw Edo Mirajane and Edo Wendy staring at her with wide eyes an the latter crying but she didn't seemed to noticed. It's like remembering the day Lissanna Strauss came back with them from Edolas to the guild and watched how her guildmates reacted.

Ex-guildmates. Lucy reminded herself.

She avert her gaze and wander it to everyone as she smile shyly at the attention their giving to her and wave her hand, " Hello. I know Natsu had already explained but to make it clearer, I am not Lucy Ashley but Lucy Heartfilia from Earthland "

She watch as some people look away in pain from the heartbreaking truth but some just smile at her and nod, understanding. She heard a sob and immediately look towards the girl, or rather, the woman a half meter away from her in the middle of the hall waking towards her.

" Even though, Juvia wish to hug you only if you allow her, Lucy Heartfilia " It took her a while to recognised the woman with her short wavy blue hair and blue eyes but the moment she did, she smile at her and nod, " I allow, Juvia "

Lucy was met by a bone crushing hug and barely breathe at the contact. She was surprised at the least with how Edo Juvia seems happy to see her and wonder if she and her counterpart was in good terms considering the Juvia she know consider her as her Love Rival.

The woman pull away as she sniff and wipe her tears away, " Juvia is sorry, Lucy-san. She was just surprised to see Lucy Ashley's counterpart and Juvia is just terribly missing her best friend "

Lucy was not surprised to realised that Edo Juvia has been speaking in third person. She smile at the woman as she continue speaking, " Juvia is not just used to have her best friend not around anymore and having her best friend's counterpart here is making Juvia happy "

" I understand " Lucy reassured and watch as Edo Mirajane approach her.

" The moment Natsu barged in and told us about your appearance, I was happy and understood. But the moment you entered, I forgot about his statement and consider Lucy Ashley came back from the dead " Lucy saw the sadness in her eyes and feel bad.

" And I, myself, thought for a moment I reunited with my old guildmates " Juvia noticed the bittersweetness in her voice but remained silent although it bother her. Sad by the heartbreaking truth that she's not the Lucy she know, she's glad that she is able to see the Lucy from Earthland and have her reminisce all the memories she had with her best friend, the times when they shared laughs and smiles and stood side by side and faced problems and dilemmas together. She even miss how loud her Lucy was and how she beat Natsu mercilessly everyday. Now that she's gone, the guild isn't the same anymore knowing she used to be the one keeping the guild wild and loud and always the first one to bet in every brawls and fights. She even miss the early morning arguements between Ashley and Levy. Out of all everyone else, Juvia was affected the most by Ashley's death.

" So Ashley's counterpart is here? I wonder how loud she will be if she's here. Probably screaming at he top of her lungs " Everyone look towards the bar and found Ashley's frienemy wiping her tears as she excuse herself and walk upstairs. Juvia smile sadly. She won't fool anyone, especially her, considering everyone watched how the woman cried a river on Ashley's burial and how she yelled in front of her coffin commanding her to wake up and argue with her. She even remember how Levy opened Ashley's coffin and shook her body rapidly, telling her to rise on her feet or else she'll throw her coffin across the funeral hall despite her size. Out of everyone else, Levy was surprisingly the one who showed how affected she was by her rival's death on her funeral.

" Do tell us, Lucy, why are you here? I mean, how come you are in Edolas? Is this mean magic is returning back here? " Lucy find Edo Wendy approaching them and a toddler in tow. She crouch down in front of the toddler as soon as they reached them. Blue hair and blue stormy pair of eyes, her eyes widen as she look up at Edo Wendy.

The woman look back at the blonde and it didn't took to long she noticed the look the blonde is giving her. He roll her eyes and cross her arms in her chest, " Oh no, Lucy-san, you had it mistaken. This girl is not my daughter, but Juvia's "

Lucy's jaw dropped and immediately look towards the flushed woman. Juvia rub the back of her neck and look away, " If you ask Juvia, yes, that is her daughter,Ariana, with your brother . . . er . . . Lucy Ashley's brother " Juvia held out her hand where her her shimmering dark blue diamond ring rests.

" S-she have a brother? W-who is he? " Stutter the surprised blonde who wonder if she is talking about Gray Surge but he couldn't be, could he?

" Sting Ashley " Lucy's jaw literally dropped in the floor and to say that she's shocked is an understatement. Lucy Ashley didn't seem to mentioned it, does she? And now that it has been said, how is he? Is he the same as Sting Eucliffe back in Earthland who's cocky? Or the opposite of it? And how did the hell he and Juvia ended up with considering the blonde woman didn't even knew he exist until now?

Lucy was about to stand on her feet when she felt a pair of small two arms wrap around her neck and with the suddenly impact, her back fell flat against the floor.

She look up and saw a pair of brown orbs and raven hair and suddenly felt a tug in her sleeves. She look up at her side and saw a girl standing with the same features the boy towering her has. By the looks of them, they couldn't be older than six.

" Hi blondie! "

" And those are my twins, meet Sirius and Ginny " Lucy look up and came in contact with a pair of dark eyes.

" Gray? "

He rub the back of his neck and smile sheepishly at the blonde as his said twins help her get on her feet. He walk towards Wendy and give her smack on her lips.

" How did the mission went? " Wendy asked the raven man as she smile sweetly.

Mirajane chuckle at how shocked the blonde. Lucy narrow her eyes towards the white haired woman with mouth gaping.

" What about you? Do you have some news that will shock me too? " The barmaid laugh as she turn her back to Lucy and pick something at the floor and the moment she turn to face the blonde again, Lucy can't help but groan as she close her eyes and massage her temple.

" Okay, crimson eyes? Let me guess, is it Gajeel? " Instead of a proper answer, Lucy received a high pitched squeal that make her cover her ears, earning chuckles from the others.

" Let me get you a smoothie for guessing right! " Turning her back to the blonde, Mirajane place her son on a chair and proceed to the bar, leaving the blonde shocked. She was not serious when she asked but didn't expected its is correct.

The blonde then look towards the boy who almost inherited all his Mother's features with the exception of his crimson eyes and found him already smiling at her. He wave his hand as she crouch down in front of her.

" Hi! My name is Viktor! You must be Lucy Heartfilia from Earthland " The boy, Viktor, exclaimed.

" Yes, I am " Lucy smiled and soon enough she felt a tug in her skirt and found a green haired boy that couldn't be older than six staring at her and she wonder for a moment if all these wives planned out their pregnancies that their children are all closed with one another's ages.

" A pretty girl like you should have this rose as a sign of my greeting " Lucy, on the other hand, gawk at the boy of how he spoke well and took a moment for her to realise he's holding out a rose. She took it gratefully and thanked him after giving the boy a light pat on the shoulder.

Lucy get on her feet and face the others, " Who might be his parents? "

Juvia smile and watch as the blonde close her eyes and wait for her answer, aware that her answer might surprise her," Freed and Cana ". Wendy chuckle and eye the boy who's now seated at a table where her children are, all are reading books, " No wonder he's their son. He's name is Remus "

Lucy pinch her nose and look away. She didn't expected things would turn out to be like this and just the thought things will turn out like this in Earthland gives her a heart attack. Juvia and Sting? They never shared a conversation. Gray and Wendy? They're age gap are five years. Freed and Cana? She might see it coming considering how Freed chose to let himself defeated back in Tenrou Island even if he's capable of defeating her. But Mirajane and Gajeel? No way in hell she'll ever picture them together.

She shake those thoughts away and look towards the quiet Natsu that has been watching the whole interaction and immediately felt a rush of guilt for forgetting about him. She smile and wave at the salmon haired man, " They're families surprised me so tell me Dragion, who do you ended up with? Is it Captain Erza Scarlet? "

Now that she thought of it, she remember how Erza reacted at the metion of Fairytail back in the Palace. Maybe she ended up with one of the Fairies? Could it be Natsu?

With her question, Erza choke in her drink and almost spit out her tea. Her flushed cheeks now rival her own hair as Natsu, who's also flushed, ran to the scarlet haired woman's aid and help her wipe the tea that spilled out across the table.

The Captain stand on her feet and glare at the blonde and was about to give her a piece of her mind when Natsu beat her into it, " N-no Lucy, we're not t-together "

The blonde look at them and eye them suspiciously with a giggling Wendy by her side, " But every time someone mention Erza, his cheeks will rival his own blood "

" And when Natsu is around, Captain Knightwalker is not at ease " Said the laughing Gray who's shaking his head.

Erza turn towards the couple and glare at them that could possibly send them to their deathbeds.

It didn't took too long Fairytail threw a party for the blonde's arrival. It was like a feast that Mirajane served countless dishes that Lucy said could rival Earthland Mirajane's and surprisingly, Juvia served her signature dish that Fairytail only taste once in a while. Shortly after foods are served, Harry's mother, Cana, arrived complaining she'd rather throw out a tea party than help the knights battle a small dark guild and was in tears when she saw Lucy. Lucy discovered that their current guild master is Macao which didn't surprised her. However, Erza stayed in the corner of the guild keeping herself only to herself as she stole glances from a certain salmon haired man in her seat but didn't complained even they spent four hours partying with the Fairies.

To say that Lucy is shocked is an understatement when she discovered that Levy settled down two years after magic left Edolas and is happily married with Elfman with two children.

The party went for another three hours until the Fairies decided to end it and part ways to rest in their respective homes. And Lucy, at the very least, is happy.

" Thank you for the day, Natsu " Lucy said as Natsu walk her and Erza outside the guild to found the moon shine brightly above them.

" It's not everyday we'll have an old friend to visit us " The said man chuckled and stole a glance from a silenced Captain.

" So Erza, thank you for bringing Lucy, it means a lot to us " Although Natsu didn't saw it, Erza's cheeks flushed but Lucy is lucky to caught sight of it.

" Blondie here didn't stopped pestering me until I agreed to take her out of the Palace, " Erza sigh and look away, " Thank her loud nature instead of me "

Natsu drape his arm around her shoulder and take her closed fists to bump with his, " Nah, you could have refused but you still took her here so thank you, buddy "

Erza immediately push the man away and straighten her coat before walking away; however, he didn't heard what she muttered under her breath but Lucy does, " You're very much welcomed, N-natsu "

Lucy smile and look towards him, " Thank you again and I hope this will happen again. Anyway, I should go now "

" If you need help, Fairytail is just in here so don't hesitate to call and we'll be right in your aid without a second thought "

With another exchange of goodbye's, Lucy ran after the scarlet haired captain who is surprisingly, already walked two meters.

Catching her breath, she walk side by side with the Captain. She wander her eyes around the city and watch a few shops closing and families leaving restaurants after having a dinner. Their walk is in a quite peaceful silence until she decided to poke the shoulder of the woman beside her. Received not even a look, she keep on poking her shoulder until she heard Erza groan as she stopped from her tracks and meet her gaze with a glare. Gulping, Lucy smile at her.

" What was that about? " The blonde asked.

" What was about what? " The irritated captain asked.

" Stiffened when he hugged me. Those flushed cheeks. Uneasiness. Stealing glances, " The blonde giggle as she tap her chin with her fingers, " Oh, you even stutter whenever you say his name "

And the next thing she knew, Erza have her spear pointed in her throat that made her breath hitched. Although she fear what will happen next, of coarse she didn't let the woman know.

" What are you trying to say, Heartfilia? " And by her cold voice that could cut like knives, she gulp. She already come far by interrogating the captain and her fear will be wasted if she try to back out.

" You liiiiiike Natsu " She said, tried her best to roll her tongue like when Happy used to tease her and coming to a conclusion she like someone.

The woman's eyes hardened and Lucy will not lie if she will say she saw Erza's cheeks tint pink a little.

" Oh come on Erza, your secret is safe with me " Lucy gulp again and felt her forehead sweat when Erza push her spear further, almost touching her throat.

" And who said I like him? " The enraged scarlet woman asked.

" You don't have to tell me because I can see it and it's pretty clear almost everyone in Fairytail seem to know it " Lucy said with a smile but deep inside, she know it will be a hell to pay.

" I want to kill you " Lucy breathe a little as she push down the Captain's spear.

" Trust me, if you do, you should have killed me right the moment I arrived " Lucy said and continue her walk towards the Palace and felt Erza walking behind her.

" I swear, if someone knows about it, I'll kill you " She heard Erza said and shiver a little at the tone.

" If you do want to kill every single living person who know about your little crush on Natsu, geez Erza, there aren't any Fairy now "

They continue to walk for another minutes and was engaged to another peaceful silence until Lucy bumped into something, or rather someone, small. Looking down, she saw a little girl laying on the ground as she rub her arm. Lucy crouch down in front of her and examine her arm.

" Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't saw you " The girl seem to realised the blonde is looking at her and look at her with wide eyes before pointing her finger to herself.

" A-are you talking to Aquarius? " She whispered.

Lucy chuckled, " Well, you're the one I bumped with, who could I have possibly be talking to? ". The girl immediately stand up and bow at the blonde.

" Aquarius is very sorry that she bumped with you. Aquarius should have been looking very well to where she walk. She ask deeply for your forgiveness "

She was surprised at the least to know that the girl is speaking in third person that reminder her of both Earthland and Edo Juvia; however, she found it cute. She smile and stand before patting her shoulder.

" It is also my fault, so don't blame yourself with it fully " The girl look up and made Lucy to examine her features. Her long royal blue hair that reaches her waist that matches her eyes made Lucy remembered someone.

The girl was about to speak when she realised she's being called, " Aquarius! ". The girl mumbled another apology to the blonde before running towards the woman who called her.

Lucy smile and shake her head as they continue to walk although her mind is occupied by the little girl she encountered. It took her a few minutes before she realised something. She stopped in her tracks and suddenly remember how the girl spoke in third person. She mentioned her name. Could she be Aquarius' counterpart?

She was about to turn and run back towards the girl when she realised they are already outside the gates of the Palace. She noticed the guards are scattered around and are seem to be worried of something and saw not far away, Mystogan stand frustratedly with the rest of the Captains and could hear what he is telling the guards that Lucy recognised as the ones who are in charge of the guarding by daylight.

" You should have guarded well! How could you not noticed their disappearance? " Lucy startled at the tone of the voice the King gave. She also noticed a few servants she recognised as the ones who's in charge of delivering her food from time to time and assisting her needs getting scold by the other captains.

Didn't took a set of five seconds, Coco's eyes found her and immediately point her finger to her.

" Princess Lucy! " She felt every eyes fell on her and watch as the guards and knights are seem to be relieved to see her. She slowly walk inside the castle with Erza in tow as they are being approach by the King and his Captains.

" Where have you been? Do you know what time is it and how you worried everyone?! "

 **-0-**

Author's Note :

I already wrote almost 6k words and thought that maybe it's nice to end the chapter with a cliff hanger. How do you think about?

Quick question : Who do think Lucy Ashley is married to?

Clue : Someone unexpected and rarely paired to Lucy. In Earthland, let's just say he's a womanizer.

If you guessed it right then I'll dedicate the next chapter only for you •.~

About the names of the Edo Fairies' children, I named them after the characters of Harry Potter in case someone noticed. Is there any Potterhead out there like me?

Ariana — Edo Juvia and Sting's daughter — is named after Ariana Dumbledore.

Sirius — Edo Gray and Wendy's son— is named after Sirius Black

Ginny — Edo Gray and Wendy's daughter — is named after Ginny/Ginevra Weasley

Viktor — Edo Mirajane and Gajeel's son — is named after Viktor Krum

Remus — Edo Freed and Cana — is named after Remus Lupin

And that's it! But hey, I wrote a Sticy story and will consist of two to three chapters. It's a bit drama. It is titled as ' His Ballerina '.


	6. “ Why do you even care? ”

**• " Why do you even care? " •**

To say that Mystogan was furious from the previous meeting with the rulers and worried by both the scarlet haired captain and Lucy's disappearance would be an understatement. Trying to catch up through the meeting while keeping his eyes lock with the King of Freya and restraining himself from beating him was hard— never thought four hours could be so long. Expecting he will relax once he arrive at the palace, he kept himself from falling into slumber and endured the two hours ride but things went unexpectedly when he saw the Palace's gates are wide open and Guards and Knights scattered around, panicking. And that's when he found out Erza and Lucy is missing.

It didn't make sense to all of them how the two just disappeared without anyone knowing now that the Palace is under heavy security and the Lady Heartfilia is under the supervision of a Professional and skilled captain.

The King quietly ruffle his hair in anger, keeping himself from growling as he continue sending orders. Placing his hands on his hips, he narrow his eyes towards the remaining captains from the couple of servants who are in charge of assisting Lucy— Sugarboy speak, " It's hard to accuse, Your Majesty, but with Hughes leading the search party for Lamia Scale, Coco and Byro gathered all the Guild Masters in Edolas and I who accompanied you on a meeting, only leaving Miss Lucy in the care of Captain Knightwalker— Lamia Scale could have seen it as an opportunity to abduct the Lady for King Lyon, and their possession of magic could explain the two ladies' disappearance without any trace "

Of coarse Mystogan had though of it, but just like what Sugarboy said, it is hard to accuse, that's why he decided to only send a group of spies to investigate King Lyon if the two ladies are still not found by sunrise. Meanwhile, Coco felt guilty, she knew she should have stayed but the blonde kept on insisting to send her to accompany the Chief of Staff, stating it is her duty. If only she remained, she could have at least helped the Lady to escape. Pacing, with her hands covering her hand and eyes casted on the ground, she keep on ignoring Hughes' worried glances and attempts to comfort her— which would have overwhelm her if only they aren't having a problem. Bumping Hughes' chest with her head again, she muttered another apology as she step backwards and raise her gaze, only to find their King by Hughes' shoulder, massaging his temple. He's worried, and they all know it.

" What if Princess Lucy is gone? What would I do now? My dreams of organizing her wedding with the King will crash! How can King Mystogan be happy now? " Throwing her hands in the air in frustration, she exclaimed. If only they are not in a situation like this, Hughes would have agreed with her. Feeling Coco's small hands on his broad shoulders, he stare at her with wide eyes as she continue ranting, " What would I do now, Hughes? I am not going to picture myself anymore as Princess Lucy's bridesmaid or Maid of Honor! There will be no blue haired babies with brow orbs running around the Palace grounds anymore! My life and King Mystogan's life will be doomed! "

Ignoring Hughes' flushed cheeks, she turn her back towards him and found the guards relieved and staring at something, or rather someone. She follow their gazes and found the blonde walking with Captain Knightwalker in tow, both are seem oblivious to what is happening. She raise her index finger and point it towards the blonde, " Princess Lucy! "

Mystogan and the other captains immediately turn around. The King quickly walk towards the blonde with the Captain in tow, tired and worried, " Where were you? Do you know what time is it and how you worried everyone?! "

They all watched the scene unfold. The blonde opened her mouth but closed it again. She continue staring at the King with wide eyes and mouth agape, not knowing what to say. She felt Erza walk pass her and watch as she bow before Mystogan.

" We apologise for leaving without telling anyone. It is my fault, Your Majesty, I agreed on taking her out. Punish me of you desire and I shall take it without a second thought ". Lucy look towards Erza and clenched her fists before returning her gaze back to the King, " No, it is my fault. I forced her and told her not to tell anyone about our plan of leaving. Punish me instead "

Instead of answering the blonde, Mystogan grab her wrist and start walking away. Stunned, Lucy grab her hand and slap Mystogan's hand. With cold eyes, keeping himself to show any emotion, his eyes return to Erza from Lucy, " I am replacing Erza Knightwalker as the Captain in Charge of guarding the Lady. You are now in charge, Hughes "

Angered by this, Lucy clench her jaw and glare towards the King, " Why do I even need someone to guard me?! "

" To protect you ", Mystogan emotionlessly said.

" Protect me? Frow what exactly? I am no longer a child that needed protection! In case you forgot Mystogan, I am a mage, an Independent Mage and you of all people should know about it! " Surprised by the sudden outburst, the Captains and Knights step back with the exception of Erza and Mystogan.

" You don't understand "

" Then make me! "

Erza sigh and stand on her feet, " Your Majesty, Heartfilia— "

" Quiet, Erza! "

The scarlet haired captain look at the enraged former fairies, surprised. She step back and level with Sugarboy, " Did they just silenced Captain Knightwalker? " They heard Coco whispered. Scoffing, Erza cross her arms and glare at the couple.

" I made it clear that you are not allowed to leave, have I? But you went against my orders, Lucy. I am keeping you safe, but you're making it difficult "

She don't understand, did he thought she's not aware of the Knights he assigned to keep an eye on them? She's already locked inside this Palace, had a couple of people to tell her she's not allowed to leave, but to assign a Captain and Knights? Isn't that too much? He's keeping her safe but he's the one who's making it difficult. She wants to understand but he's not cooperating.

" I don't get it. Why would you protect me? It's not like I am not capable of protecting myself! " She hissed as she unknowingly wrap her arms around herself even though she's already wearing sleeves. It's cold but she don't care.

Noticing this, Mystogan took off his coat and drape it around her shoulder, caught her off guard and surprising everyone. Despite his frustration, he softly wrap his hand around her wrist and continue to drag her, " Let's talk inside "

For the second time, she slap his hand away, " No. We started it here, and here is where we will end it ". Rolling his eyes, he ignored her and close their distance to wrap his arms around her waist and slump her over his shoulder.

" Wha—? You! " She pound her fist against his back, shouting to release her but Mystogan keep on walking like she's not there. Her punches and kicks are rather strong for a girl like her and he admit that it hurts but hey, he was an S-class mage, compare to his previous missions and battles, her attacks are nothing.

Disappearing in the front doors, they left the people stunned and mouths gaping. Flushed cheeks, though no one noticed— imagining themselves wearing dresses as Lucy's either Bridesmaid or Mair of Honor— Erza and Coco muttered, " Their first Lover's Quarrel, young love "

Once out of sight, Mystogan put down the shouting blonde on the floor.

" What is your problem? Your the one who's making it difficult, Mystogan. You said you're protecting me, but why does it feels like you're holding me like a prisoner? " Lucy whispered.

She look at him, pained, waited for him to answer as she remember her times at the Heartfilia Estate, when she felt like a prinsoner in her own house. Locked up and was not allowed to leave their grounds unless her Father wish to have her accompany him with his meetings. Mystogan said Edolas will be her home, but why is he keeping her? Why does she see her Father in him?

" I'm want to protect you . . . " He started, " . . . and that is what I'm doing. Out there, Lamia Scale still wander, lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to attack . . . and take you, and are capable of using what you can't "

Frustrated to furious, she grit her teeth and felt her breath hitched, " Now I get it, in other words, I'm vulnerable, you're trying to say I'm weak "

Her eyes hardened as she found Mystogan froze. She chuckle bitterly, dropping her eyes on the floor and noticed her knuckles turning white, " Is that what you think about me? Weak? Do you think I am not ca— "

Mystogan cut her short by slamming her at the wall behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt his hot breath in her neck, his left hand firmly holding her shoulder and his right one on the side her head.

" That's not it. King Lyon of Freya, Edo Lyon is after you, he is the one behind your abduction, " He said in a low and dangerous tone, sending shivers down her spine, " and he will stop at nothing until he have you. "

His grip on her shoulder only tighten when she used her hands to push him in attempt of escaping.

" I care about you, that's why I'm protecting you Lucy, and I know that is what Fairytail would do if they are here "

Fairytail

That word affects her the most and saying it or even hearing it bring back memories, lift promises and remember people. Tears escape her eyes as she continue to stare at the window by Mystogan's shoulder.

" You know nothing, Mystogan, why . . . why do you even care? " In a pleading tone, she whispered, pained and broken, " I am not your girlfriend, your fiance or even your friend, we are just acquaintances, merely . . . ex-guildmates "

Stunned by the chosen words, Mystogan's hands fall in his sides as he slowly step backwards. His bangs covering his eyes as he clench his fists, too tight that his knuckles quickly turn white, " You're right . . . why do I even care? "

She watch as he turn his back towards her, noticed how his voice seems . . . broken. Before he walk away completely, the last words he said stuck her and made her back slide down against the wall behind her, " We're just ex-guildmates "

-0-

Silence. There is nothing but eerie silence that everyone is afraid to even swallow their food in fear that it might echo throughout the room. No one dared to make an attempt of starting their supposed conversation concerning the upcoming visit of the Royal Family of Extalia, not even Erza— which only add in the tension building between the former fairies. Lucy, on the other hand, is both confused and furious due to the fact that her plans for the day are ruined. She was supposed to stay in her bed and stuck her nose in a book with a cup of tea all day but Mystogan bursted in her room, told her to dress up and that she will join them for breakfast but here he is, ignoring her like she's not present beside him. Though she's against it, she was forced to wear a sleeveless royal blue dress that reaches her knees and a pair of white heels. Her hair is pulled in a ponytail with a white ribbon, leaving strands to frame her face.

" Your Majesty, Miss Lucy, " Byro, the Chief of Staff, started, earning sighs of relief from everyone, with the exception of the King, that someone has finally broke the silence, " How are 'things' between the two of you? It is not appropriate to see that both of you are ignoring each on your first breakfast . . . together "

Hughes snickered in his seat while Coco is trying her best not to giggle. Sugarboy remained perfectly still as he continue to sip his coffee. And in Erza's case, she's incredibly entertained how uncomfortable the former fairies are sat next to one another— how she love seeing their King not in the mood. But it's true, Lucy never joined them in breakfast but instead eat inside her Chambers, either have Erza or Coco to accompany her. Until now.

" As you see, not good " Mystogan immediately said, stating the obvious, eyes focused in his meal. Sighing, slightly irritated how their King act immature of ignoring a fine lady, he nod, dropping the subject down.

" Princess Lucy, " Slightly awoken by the high pitched sweet voice, they all turn towards the chirping Coco, surprised— but she paid no attention, " It's been years. How are you? Can you tell me about your adventures? How are things in Earthland Fairytail? "

Interested, they all turn towards the blonde and watch as her brows furrowed. She's surprised at the very least, and knew they'll pry her about Fairytail, but didn't expected in the time around when things aren't good between her and Mystogan. Didn't noticed her sudden changed of mood, Byro asked, " Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something, how are you look so young? It's like you haven't aged "

" You see, " Lucy started, chest weaving, " I only aged a couple of years "

Mystogan stopped, brow raised and confused from her statement, as well as the others that they abandoned their meals and wait for further explanation from the blonde.

" What do you mean? " Hughes asked.

Lucy sigh and continue to swallow her food, took a moment before she spoke " I was frozen in time for . . . seven years "

" That explains why I still look young, and instead of being aged twenty six, I am nineteen, " Lucy look from her meal and met Coco's shocked gaze, " I have been fine though, also have been by myself for two years now even though Fairytail has . . . disbanded "

The blonde look away as she heard the spoon and fork fell from Mystogan's hand. She felt tears prickling in her eyes but remained unfazed. She stand on her feet and excused herself before walking away, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm and a hot breath by her temple.

" Why? When? " Though barely a whisper, it echoed throughout the room.

" It was after our battle with the demons and why? That is the question only the Master know " Grabbing her hand, she continue to walk away but stopped again when the doors burst open, revealing Madame Molly.

" Your Highness, Miss Lucy, " She greeted the former fairies before giving the others a nod, " The Royal Family of Extalia has arrived "

Stepping aside, three figures behind her walk inside. Lucy watch as the three reached them and their features become clear. She froze.

" Lucy, " She look up and found Mystogan staring at her, " Meet the Royal Family of Extalia, the nobles who succeeded on taking over Extalia three years after it's demise when Magic vanished. The Ashleys "

The man gape at Lucy, not believing his eyes. His blue eyes bore on her, his long blonde hair reach his shoulders and a scar on his left forehead.

The woman step forward, a warm smile welcoming Lucy. She, in Lucy's observation, seems in her fifties with blonde hair with a few gray strands, and hazel brown orbs just like her and her Mother.

" Prince Sting and Queen Layla, meet Lucy Heartfilia— Lucy Ashley's counterpart in Earthland "

She blink, and again, and again, not even noticing tears are escaping her eyes. Then she heard it, a small voice coming from someone she forgot, a boy standing behind.

" Mama? "

" And of coarse, Prince Leo, Lucy Ashley's son "

-0-

 **Author's Note :**

Sorry for the late update, I have been busy for the past few weeks. Since I am back to school, updates will be every nine days. Is that fine with you? Although my classes for the whole school year are only six hours and twenty minutes, in other words, half day, teachers don't go easy on giving works. And I don't think I can update every Saturday or Sunday considering there are might be school activities that I will probably join. You see, I am into that, which annoys my parents sometimes, and they say that I am too much active. But hey, I love school activities, competitions and challenges, even though I lose sometimes. Lol.

By the way, what do you think about the chapter? Review or else I won't be updating for the next two months. Just kidding! But hey, Layla Heartfilia is alive in Edolas! But what about Jude? And what do you think about Mystogan's protectiveness? And Edo Leo being Edo Lucy's son?

And about Edo Lucy's husband, it will be revealed on the next chapter, sorry. But someone has already guessed it right! I left a hint, actually, about Edo Lucy's husband, in that way you'll find out who he is.

I posted another story, titled as **Wanted**. It's a Laxus x Lucy story. Check it out.


	7. Mystogan's Birthday

This Chapter, as promised, is dedicated to **JazkaStar** for guessing Lucy Ashley's husband.

And to be fair, I also dedicate this chapter for those who participated in my little guessing game : **MeraleeRose, Shadow Mystogan Uchiha and Nickle28.**

For those who commented on the previous chapter, it means a lot to me, thank you!

 **-0-**

 **• Mystogan's Birthday •**

He drop the book from his hands and tilt his head to take a better look on the blonde' face as curiosity filled his black orbs. His mind flashed back to the pictures that was given to him and found the similarity between the woman in front of him and the woman from the albums hidden behind the walls of their castle. They expect him to ask them how that was even possible, shout at them how ridiculous they are for telling him his mother is dead but she's standing in front of him. But instead, he walk forward, realisation flash in his eyes.

" I knew they were lying "

He was supposed to be cold and cruel, not caring what goes around him but Layla don't see the boy he was supposed to be but instead, he saw a lost boy. He saw a boy who never had a parent to guide him as he grow up, a boy who grew up only to watch children around his age play with their parents with envy while he, a prince himself, have none— after all, he was just three months old when his parents died. She expect him to lash out but instead, he reach out his hand towards the young lady he's mistaking to be his mother.

" Am I finally gonna celebrate my birthday with you? "

Should she let her grandson believe that the woman in front of him was indeed his mother? She gave him everything he asked for, provide him what he need in hope it might cover the hole in his heart but should she fill his curious mind with lies? She can't bear the feeling of watching him feel temporary happiness with the girl who look a lot like his mother only to watch her return to the world she came from.

Layla felt a hand on her shoulder, only to find his son's soft eyes telling her not to interfere. And for once, she did.

And then her eyes found Lucy Heartfilia.

She is indeed the image of her daughter. If Layla hadn't known better, she would have run towards her and trapped her inside her arms. But she knew this isn't her Lucy. Why does the world has to be cruel and bring someone who looks a lot like her daughter?

If only she accepted her marriage with her husband and didn't disowned her, she would have been alive. She should be here by her side, be the one to take care of her son instead of the servants. But she became ignorant, she refuse to accept them, her pride came first and now she's paying for her mistakes. If there is one thing she want to do right now is to embrace this girl who's a spitting image of her daughter— even just once.

Layla was lost in thoughts until her grandson's sobs reached her ears. She brought herself back to reality and watch as Leo reach out his hand towards Lucy Heartfilia. Layla can feel hesitation in the blonde, mixed emotions in her eyes and tension in her body. She don't know what Lucy would do, she don't completely know her and for Layla, Lucy is still a stranger. Would she shout at the boy for thinking she is his mother? Would she storm out of the room leaving the boy crying? She don't know. This Lucy is a mystery even after the words Mystogan has provided her.

" Silly "

Her brows furrowed and stare at the blonde, trying to figure out the tone in her voice.

" Big boys don't cry anymore ". Layla watch the blonde kneel in front of the boy, finally accepting his hand, enveloping his small hand with her bigger one, caressing it with tender passion. She watch Lucy wipe the tears away from his cheeks with a warm smile that can melt any ice.

" I'm a big boy, " Leo said with a soft voice Layla never heard before, " I'll never cry again, I promise "

Her eyes observe Lucy's movements, examine her face and figure out her smile, though she can't see any lie— she see honesty.

" I'll take him out, excuse us ". Without waiting for another word, she scoop the boy in her arms and leave the Dinning hall.

She still don't understand. For Layla, Lucy is still a mystery. She can't figure out the young lady. The moment she walked in, Layla saw vain in her eyes, a mirror of sorrow and sadness but at the same time she saw emptiness and a moment after Mystogan introduced them to the young lady, she found no emotion at all, it's like in a blink of an eye, she turned into a robot. And then Leo spoke, then again, she changed— she saw sweetness and tender care, she saw a girl, not a lady. And when she found different sides of her emotions, she knew this is not her daughter, not her Lucy. She was certain.

If this is the Lucy of Earthland, she know it would not be easy to figure her out.

-0-

By the time they reached the garden, Lucy found the boy in her arms asleep, only to return inside again and bring her in her quarters. She's still wary of what had happened and still hadn't figure out what would her next move be now that the boy seems to think she is her mother. She hadn't expected it to be like this, she was supposed to be having a dramatic and memorable walk out back in the Dinning Hall as far as she can remember but the unexpected entrance of the Ashleys made it all complicated.

She stare down at the sleeping boy in her bed, a spitting image of a certain one third of the Trimen flash in her mind— completely confident she don't need someone to tell her who was his father. How could she not thought of it? Her own spirit a spitting image of that womanizer? Hold on, maybe it's just because this Leo is still a boy. Yeah, maybe that's it.

She stroke his damped cheeks and smile, wondering what could be the feeling of having a child and for once, she thought of the possibilities of what could have happened if she wasn't stucked in Tenrou for seven years. Maybe she could have married and started a family of her own, a family she once had but something she would never let slip out of her grasp ever again.

Could it be Natsu she would have married? Maybe not, after all there was no spark in their relationship from the start and to think everybody thought they'll end up together never fails to make her laugh. Them? Together? She can't even picture themselves holding hands. And Natsu? Oh well, he was too dense to even know what romantic feelings are.

" He does look a lot like his father "

She turn around only to find Edo Sting standing by the doorway, arms crossed in his chest as he watch her.

The silence made Lucy uneasy. She don't know what to say or what to do, aware that the Sting in front of her isn't the one she was acquainted with. Should she tell what Natsu used to say 'I'm all fired up' when he wants to pick up a fight?

" Mystogan was right, " He started, breaking the silence, " If you truly are Lucy Ashley, you would have punched me and started shouting how I should get a haircut "

If there was something Lucy is best at is reading people's facial expressions and body languages. He may be laughing, but his own eyes are deceiving him. The way his broad shoulders tensed when he say her name shows Lucy the truth and she understands.

" Lucy Ashley was . . . different and full of surprises. She and I are so different but similar at the same time. I hated fighting but she, on the other hand, was always the cause of trouble and it surprised me that she married in the end and had a son " Lucy surprised not just herself but Sting too. She didn't realised what she was saying until it was done. She flushed and look back at the boy, " And of all people, why does it have to be Hibiki? "

Lucy let out a bitter chuckle, imagining a picture of her and Hibiki together but when it was formed, she was closed on passing out.

" How did—? " Lucy laugh, waving her hand in front of her and stopping Sting, " Leo as a boy sure does looks a lot like Hibiki but believe me, when he grow up, he will look different "

Sting decided to shrugged it off and smile at the blonde, completely reminding him of his old days with his sister. With her, he's complete like nothing can make him happier. With her, he can't stay away of trouble. With her, he knew smiles and laughter was all that matters but now that without her, he knew living is a must.

" Why? "

Lucy noticed the changed that's emitting and decided to cut in. She's curious. If Lucy Ashley decided to settle down and started a family with the man she love, why didn't they accepted them? Why does no one accepted them? She don't now Edo Hibiki, and that's what doesn't make sense. She knew Lucy Ashley, she's independent and strong headed, she's the type of a person that hardly shows deep emotions, so why would she jump in a relationship with Hibiki if he does nothing but trouble?

" If you did accepted them, Fairytail of Edolas wouldn't have to avoid the topic of Lucy Ashley's marital life, they wouldn't have to say her marriage wasn't taken very well by everyone ". Lucy knew her limitation, if she know she has crossed too much, she will stop without a second thought.

She watch as Sting look away and massage his temple, taking a hard time to decide wether he should tell her or not.

" Hibiki was a Kn— "

" Prince Sting? "

Sting followed Lucy's gaze and found a servant behind him. She bowed at the two blondes before fixing her gaze at the Prince.

" I apologise for the interruption but Queen Layla has asked for your presence "

Lucy nod at the Prince, telling him it's fine. He excuse himself after apologising at the young lady and left with the servant in tow.

-0-

She watch Lucy tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as she continue to put icing on the enormous six layers blueberry cake she spent five hours baking. She make sure every angle, side and corner are presentable and breathtaking. She was indeed a perfectionist and she don't know if it is good thing or not.

With her young angelic face, it is a surprise if she still wasn't taken.

" Are you done, Princess Lucy? Perhaps we can finally fix your hair? "

She turn towards at the other side of the room and found Coco, almost unrecognizable with her long hair pulled down and dressed in a fine yellow dress.

The working blonde smiled in satisfaction as she roam her eyes around her masterpiece before nodding at Coco.

" It would be my honour to help you "

Of course she wouldn't let this once in a lifetime chance to pass by.

Lucy narrow her gaze towards the woman and curtsy, " Queen Layla, what brings you here? "

Layla smiled at the young lady before nodding at Coco, who excuse herself a moment after.

" If you would allow me, I would like to be the one to fix your hair "

She watch as the blonde's brown orbs widen and raise her hand in protest but she cut her off immediately, " Please, let me "

They ended up in Lucy's quarters, with the young lady sitting still in front of her vanity and Layla brushing her golden locks from behind.

She don't know when was the last time she felt alive, the last time she felt warmth in her heart, the last time she touch her daughter's hair, and having Lucy Heartfilia by her side makes it feels like she's home . . . again.

But she know this is not her daughter, this not her Lucy. They're different and by the way Lucy Heartfilia move makes it all clear. This Lucy is a lady that moves with grace and passion, speak like a true princess while her daughter was more of a woman, loud and obnoxious, and always the one who starts trouble.

" Lucy, my Lucy, hated wearing dresses. She loathed light colors and refuse to put makeup and never let someone touch her hair, " Layla started, feeling the young lady's tense and uneasiness, " She was never sweet and soft, always the tough one "

She remember when she entered her daughter in school, she was called the next day by the Principal, reporting that Lucy Ashley punched a boy for teasing her. If it wasn't only for Sting, Lucy would have expelled at the end of her first week of school.

When her daughter returned home after Magic disappeared in Edolas, suitors started lining up to ask for her hand in marriage, she remember her daughter sneaking in the kitchen only to found out that she put lots of spices in one of her suitors' tea that he ended up drinking the nearest water he found, which happened to be from a flower vase.

" I was wondering, are you married? "

She watch in the mirror how Lucy's eyes widened in horror. Layla chuckled before pulling her hair in bun.

" I'll take that as a no "

If there is one thing Layla has failed to do for her daughter was to attend her wedding. And if watching Lucy Heartfilia walk down the aisle one day or be the one to help her prepare for her wedding will make her feel at ease, she'll do it.

" The party has started " The servant waiting by the door said.

-0-

Mystogan continue to greet his guests, didn't had other choice but to smile even against his will. He knew he shouldn't have agreed on throwing a party for his birthday but the Council has said the Rulers of the Kingdoms of the Continent has been waiting for this day, the day he was destined to announce his betrothal. The thing is, he's not even courting a lady. What would he do now? Grab a maiden from the crowd and proclaim he's off to marry?

This is a bloody madness and Byro has grown tired hearing his complains. Erza has threatened to beheaded him if he try to run away. Hughes had told him he'll fetch Princess Minerva from Sabertooth if needed. No one was on his side, not even Coco who he asked to turn on her Matchmaking Radar.

Mystogan watch the crowd from his throne, silently wishing for this day to end quickly. He can't stand another ' Happy Birthday ' greeting, he just want to sleep and maybe think of a way to fix his problem with Lucy.

Lucy.

He snap back to reality and started roaming his gaze around the crowd, hoping to see the blonde. He wonder if she chose to attend the party or remained locked inside her room reading a book. Then again, why would she attend? After all they're not in good terms right now and blame it on his protectiveness. She must be with Leo, trying to fill the hole in his heart his parents weren't able to do. But he did noticed one thing, the entire Royal Family of Extalia is nowhere to be seen.

He was taking a sip of his wine from his goblet when he head a 'ding' echoed throughout the hall. The music stopped as well as the crowd and focused their attention who asked for it.

" Your Majesty, " Mystogan could swear his knuckles has quickly turned white the way he clenched his fist. He felt his blood boiled as he stared blackly— completely having a hard time to hide any emotion— at a certain King. He forgot that all the rulers were invited, and by all means King Lyon was too.

" We were wondering who might be the fortunate lady you are ought to betroth "

He was doing well of avoiding bringing that topic, frequently excused himself from conversations for the past few hours and he knew he's close to success but why does this man always have to ruin everything?

" Unless you still had not found a lady ". There comes snickers and a few laughter, whispering and talks. He cleared his throat and try to think of a better way to escape this. What if he can't? What would he tell now? He can't bear he humiliation especially when it comes from the man he loathed he most.

He was about to give up and tell him the truth when the sound of the Trumpet that signals the arrival of an important guest rang in the hall.

The crowd cut into half, heels clicking on the floor as they clear the pathway that leads to the throne, everyone's attention glued at the large wooden doors wondering who might be the special guest that has gained such a special treatment. When the doors opened, five figures walked in.

" The Royal Family of Extalia has arrived! "

Whispers and murmurs began in the hall, eyes following the unknown additional member of the Ashleys. Queen Layla walks in the middle, still glamorous even she's at her fifties, wearing her warm smile as they proceed to the throne. On her right walks Leo, hands enveloped with his Aunt's who's carrying her daughter, Ariana, with one arm, who walks in his right. On the far left walks Sting, his long wavy blonde hair reaches his broad shoulders, wearing his intimidating fierce facial expression.

But what caught everyone's attention was the lady walking beside Queen Layla. She move with such elegance and beauty, her off-shoulder dress hug her body perfectly and shows her curves and all, her long gloves cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them, her tamed blonde hair pulled in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band with ruffles on it's edges which rests on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face— her heels clickinh against the floor matches their entrance. Every woman inside the hall feel nothing but insecurity, some stare with disgust and jealousy and some with admiration. Her beauty truly attracted most of the crowd that even children stopped playing to watch her.

Byro had no other choice but to nudge the King to catch his attention. Mystogan snap back to reality, only to glare at the men that are gawking at the young lady.

By the time the Ashleys reached the end of the stairs that leads to the throne, they curtsy with a smile full of grace on their lips.

" Your Majesty, receive our greetings " Altogether, they spoke with a perfect synchrony.

Mystogan's eyes are practically glued on the young lady, didn't know what to do and what to say. To say that he's surprised and stunned would be an understatement. She is indeed beautiful, and there's no denying it but tonight is different. She show off her true beauty and the moment she straighten herself and look deeply into his eyes, he was lost in thoughts.

Byro's cough pulled him out of his thoughts and caught him off guard. He look away and composed himself for a moment before looking back at the Ashleys.

" I am grateful you had arrived, and that's enough "

Whispers started for the second time, and they were certain what are everybody's thoughts.

Lucy Ashley.

The whispers of the crowd made it clear what they are talking about, having the same questions of how a girl that looks a lot like the dead Princess of Extalia appeared out of nowhere and seemingly proclaimed as a Ashley. Though they were all aware that Queen Layla only had a son and a daughter and that Lucy Ashley don't have a twin.

" Your Majesty, " Queen Layla walk ahead of her family, her eyes meeting Mystogan's, silently telling him something he don't understand, " My daughter and youngest child, Lucia, has ret— "

He step forward, unintentionally cutting the Queen, suddenly becoming wary. King Lyon is here, so does the lady he is after. He is smart and clever and will not stop at nothing until he get what he wants, Mystogan know it. He will protect her, keep her safe, and if doing this will help then he'll take the risk.

" Thank you, Queen Layla, " Mystogan's voice rang perfectly inside the hall, didn't failed to reach everybody's ears, " For encouraging her to return "

He let his eyes roam around the crowd until he found Lucy's soft brown eyes. He'll apologise later, but now, he have to make sure Lyon will not get her.

Queen Layla, thinking he seems to get the message, reach out her hand towards Lucy and motion for her to come forward. She did, with a smile on her face, walk forward until she is two steps ahead the Queen.

" I want you all to meet Princess Lucia Heartfilia Ashley of Extalia, Queen Layla's youngest child, " Mystogan forced a smile— but deep down, though he's not clearly aware, he wish this could be true, not in the way he just desire to protect her but in the way they both want it— " The lady I had been courting for the past few months and I wish to marry to be my Future Queen "

Mystogan could swear he watch how Lucy's eyes turned from confused to shocked and furious.

For the first time this day, he wish the party will not end soon because he know the moment he and Lucy are out of sight, she'll kill him.

-0-

Author's Note :

I'm sorry for the late update, school is just getting under my nerves. Can you believe it? I became our Class Vice President and things and all are hard. I was one of the assigned students that will assess the upcoming events and competition this July and it's pretty hectic plus loads of homeworks, reports, essays, projects and some more. Sorry again.

So there it is! Hibiki is Edo Lucy's husband, we will just have to wait what's the reason they are not accepted.

Starting next chapter Mystogan and Lucy's relationship will start to develop and blossom and we'll start to learn more about Mystogan and Lyon's rivalry and how it started. We'll also explore Edo Aquarius' life, she's kind of important in this story, just to let you know.

I have a question though, do I need to get a beta?

Leave a comment, please?


	8. Chapter 8

It was already a surprise for all of them to know that Queen Layla has a hidden daughter— why she is kept until now, they have know idea— however, to know that this newly presented Ashley is the lady King Mystogan is interested and had been courting to have her hand is a shock that everyone could hardly believe it. After all, the King is known to be a stone that never took a liking to any woman and now in front of everyone, his people and all rulers from all over the continent, he announced he is courting Lucia Heartfilia Ashely.

 _Courting_ , not his fiancé. So the King isn't that 'irresistible' at all.

The shock expressions and whispers are enough to bring the young King dripping in immense pride and when his eyes met Lyon's, he couldn't be more proud. If Lyon is going to play a dirty game, then Mystogan will might as well participate and pull cards that are way out of his league.

Besides, it's better to protect Lucy in this way, now that almost everyone in the continent know that she will soon belong to him. Or so that's what they believe.

Meeting Lucy's gaze, he immediately regret it. He had never seen an anger like the one in her eyes as if anytime she'd set him on fire. Both of her hands are balled that he fear he will be attacked and buried six feet underground even before this day end.

" Trust me on this one, " he whispers, offering his hand towards hers only for her to stare with hesitation, " Please "

Lucy look at his hand with so much hesitation but nevertheless took it after a moment of taking a breath.

By the throne and before his people and nobles stand Mystogan with his hand enveloping Lucy's with a gentle grip.

Erza couldn't help but smirk and before she can stop herself, she whispers to the person next to her, which happens to be Byro.

" Looks like the wedding bells will be ringing sooner than we expected "

To say that she is angry is a complete understatement, she wants to kill him. _Slowly and brutally._

She never wanted to come in the party in the first place, no, she just want to stay in bed all night. After all, they had made it clear she is to be hidden, no one else with the exception of the residents of the Royal Palace and the Ashley Family should know about her existence. So why risk being seen in the party?

But her former guild mate and Queen Layla had other plans, and it includes her.

" I shouldn't have agreed on being the Queen's daughter " Lucy whispers.

The events earlier had taken so much toll on her that she retired immediately and excused herself to have air.

And damn, she had never wanted so much air.

And now here she is, sitting by the fountain, staring at her own reflection by the water, trying to calm herself and avoiding to get in prison by killing the King of Edolas.

Then again, how could she refuse the Queen's request? In Lucy's words, the plan is ridiculous, and immediately turn Mystogan down, but the way Queen Layla's eyes pleaded her to agree, she knew she wouldn't and couldn't refuse her.

She was her Mother after all, no, her Mother's counterpart.

They knew it wouldn't be long enough Lucy would be exposed in the public so with the Queen's suggestion, they thought it might work. To introduce Lucy as Lucia Heartfilia Ashely, Queen Layla's youngest child.

It would arose suspicions, but it would be better this way than to have the people think that Lucy is from Earthland and that Magic is coming back. And Mystogan is keeping it. He wouldn't want his people rebelling against him and be threatened with war by the other kingdoms.

But she didn't expected that things will turn out like this.

She didn't expected that Mystogan had other plans and it is to claim that he is courting her.

 _" The lady I had been courting for the past few months and I wish to marry to be my Future Queen "_

She clenched her fists and curse under her breath upon remembering his words. Who does he think he is? How dare he say that without even her consent? Without her knowledge?

" Well, it isn't the famous soon-to-be-wife of the great King Mystogan "

Upon hearing a voice, she snap back to reality and met a familiar pair of eyes. So sharp that it almost cut her breathing system, so cold that she almost shiver under his gaze.

" King . . . Lyon, what a lovely surprise "

The said man chuckled and gave an amused look.

" I didn't knew the Queen is hiding a beautiful daughter "

 _We're just the same. I'm surprised as well._

" If only I had knew, I would have asked for your hand first "

There's something in him that made her feel uneasy, that made her rise her defenses and she never felt this way around Lyon Vastia. No, Earthland Lyon was someone she was comfortable with, he was warm to be with despite his cold nature and ice magical powers. He was an ally and a friend whilst the person in front of her is a vile enemy behind her abduction, the reason why is she don't know.

" But unfortunately Lyon, I asked first "

Now standing beside her was Mystogan, his usual cold and stoic expression now placed while eyeing Lyon with loathe. He wrap an arm around her waist and bring her closer to him.

Thankfully, the night was dark that both the Kings wouldn't notice her flaming cheeks.

Mystogan's arrival and action are enough to widen Lyon's smirk and how badly Lucy wants to wipe that out.

" But still, she hasn't gave you an answer for your proposal, doesn't she, Mystogan? "

The tension building between the Kings is unbearable, and all she want is for the ground to swallow her. No, she doesn't want to get caught in this crossfire, she wants a peaceful life, not being a pawn in battle of these Kings.

" I'm working on it, " Mystogan said with a stern voice, his grip on Lucy's waist tightening as he felt her squirm under his touch before continuing, " like a true gentleman, instead of forcing myself to her just to get what I want _unlike any other people_ "

It was a hard slap for Lyon, Lucy could say. She witness how the smirk on the man's face dropped and replaced by a tightened jaw. Not really admitting, but she felt proud for Mystogan for hitting a nerve.

Lyon immediately recovered from his downfall and clasped his hands behind his back before meeting Lucy's flaring orbs, " We'll see about that "

He turned on his back and began making his back to the party.

Now along and out of anybody's sight, Lucy hastily removed Mystogan's arm and push herself away.

" What was that all about? "

It's time for confrontation.

Mystogan tighten his jaw and looked away, for the first time not knowing what to say. There wasn't a plan on how he will make things right between him and Lucy, oh well, that whole ' I'm courting her ' wasn't planned either. It just happened way too fast.

" I apologize "

That's it? Mystogan cursed himself mentally after saying those words. He was a Mage, he fought battles and monsters, he's a King and that's all he could come up with?

He heard Lucy scoff and watch as she turn her back on him and face him again as if fighting the urge to attack him. At least she still has control.

" It was bad enough I was introduced as Lucia, not Lucy, not as myself, but to pull a stunt like that and tell them you're courting me is too much "

" I did that to protect you, can't you see, Lyon is after you, I was just doing what's best—"

He stopped midway upon seeing her staring at the fountain on her right, her orbs watering but no tear streaming down through her cheeks.

" Am I just a possession for you, Mystogan? "

That caught him off guard. How could she think of that? No, she's not a possession, she's not a thing he owns, she's someone he just wanted to protect, someone so special that he will take all the risk just to keep her safe.

" How could think—"

" Then why? Why make decisions by yourself? " For the first time, he heard her voice break, he saw a side of her that he never saw before, he watched as her usual void eyes shows pain and despair as if she's suffering for so long.

Her eyes met him once again and all he wanted to do right now is to wipe the tears from her now damped cheeks, he wants to comfort her and apologize for his actions but his mind is telling him not to, as if saying it's not the best thing to do as of now.

" You wanted to protect me, you said, but in reality, you're imprisoning me, you're holding me against my will, deciding on your own without my word " she whispers, slowly backing away and with one swift move, she wipe her tears with her clothed arms before completely leaving Mystogan with regrets and full remorse for his actions.

" You're right, I'm not trying to protect you anymore, I'm holding you captive "

And now he needs to think of something to make things right.

Author's note:

Okay, it's been like what, a year? I'm sorry for taking this long and kept you waiting.


End file.
